The disclosure relates to a chemically strengthened glass article. More particularly, the disclosure relates to chemically strengthened glasses having a deep compressive surface layer.
Strengthened glasses are widely used in electronic devices as cover plates or windows for portable or mobile electronic communication and entertainment devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, video players, information terminal (IT) devices, laptop computers and the like, as well as in other applications. As strengthened glasses become more widely used, it has become more important to develop strengthened glass materials having improved survivability, especially when subjected to tensile stresses and/or relatively deep flaws caused by contact with hard and/or sharp surfaces.